Mind Controller
by Tnelson711
Summary: Bowser has an evil plan: To control princess peach. This time, he succeeds, and Peach is now under Bowser's control. Read and review, or he'll control you too. Just kidding, but seriously, please review. Final Chapter up!
1. The Machine

Windose presents

Super Mario Brothers

Mind Controller

Disclaimer - I don't own Mario. But I own the Mind Controller 2000 idea that Bowser uses.

Note - There will be lots o' mind control in this story, but since it's rated K+, there won't be any sex or anything. Just some hilarious stuff. Sincerely, Tfiction.

Chapter 1  
The Machine

Bowser had a really tough day. He attempted to make peace with the Mushroom Kingdom, only to be stomped by Mario. He also tried to give Princess Peach a present, but also led to being stomped by Mario.  
Bowser: WHY CAN'T I WIN?!?!?

Just then, one of the Goombas had an idea.

Goomba: Uh, sir?

Bowser: NO MATTER WHAT I TRY, I ALWAYS LOSE!!!

Goomba: Uh, sir?

Bowser: WHY CAN'T ANYONE THINK OF A GOOD IDEA FOR ONCE?!?!?  
Goomba: SIR!!!

Bowser: What?!?  
Goomba: I do have an idea.

Bowser: Well, it better be good.  
Goomba: Remember what one of the troops gave me that one time?

Bowser: Nope. What?

Goomba: Well, it happened to be a machine that could be able to control someone's mind. It's called the Mind Controller 2000!

Bowser: So?  
Goomba: With this machine, we can control anyone's mind.

Silence.

More Silence.  
Bowser: Brilliant! Just Brilliant! Let's start right now!

Goomba: Wait! We need to test it first.

Bowser: So, who do we test it on?  
Goomba: How about that resistor over there? I'm talking about that resisting Koopa.  
Bowser: Good Idea. So, how does this thing work?  
Goomba: Simple! We just push the blue button to load it up, aim at your target, push the green button to fire, and BINGO - the target is under your control!

Bowser: Thanks. I'll try to give you extra pay!

Goomba: Ooookay.

Bowser then aims at the target, loads it up, and fires.  
Koopa: (monotone like voice) I will obey.

Bowser: Ok, your first command is to... do fifteen push-ups.

Koopa: (monotone like voice) Yes, master.

The Koopa then does the fifty push-ups.

Fifteen seconds later...

The Koopa is finished with the fifteen push-ups, and is waiting further orders.

Goomba: To revert the target to normal, you simply need to press the red button.  
Bowser pushes the red button, and the Koopa is back to normal.

Koopa: Whoa! I felt like I just did 15 push-ups.

Bowser: It works! It works!  
Bowser: Ok Goomba, your work here is done!

The goomba, satisfied that his own machine works, went to his room to take a well-deserved nap.

Bowser then gets an evil idea.

Bowser: If I can't marry the princess the hard way, then this machine is the easy way. I'll have her under my power in no time!

Bowser laughs evilly at his evil plan!

Review!


	2. The controlling

Windose presents

Super Mario Brothers

Mind Control

Disclaimer - If anyone owns Mario, may I please borrow it?

Note - There will be lots o' mind control in this story, but since it's rated K+, there won't be any sex or anything. Just some hilarious stuff. Sincerely, Tfiction.

Chapter 2

The controlling

It was a good day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser had only attacked 2 times, the Princess was safe, and things were going swell, for the moment.

Mario was really relaxing on the grass, Luigi was busy attempting the wall jump, and Yoshi was trying to get to the picnic basket before the picnic.

Yoshi: Yoshi want food!

Mario: I'm-a sorry Yoshi. You're gonna have-a to wait.

Luigi: Wow! I'm getting the hang of this wall jump!

Just then, one of the bricks of the wall he was on caved in on him, and he fell off.

Luigi: I spoke too soon.

A few seconds later, Peach rang the picnic bell, signaling that the picnic was about to begin.

They would have their picnic just outside the castle... which was the exact place where the catastrophe would happen.

Mario: Mama-mia! This food is-a delicious! Thank-a you Peach!  
Peach: Why, you're welcome Mario!

Meanwhile, behind a big tree...

Bowser: Are you ready to attack, troops?

Hammer Brother 1: We're ready for the hammering!

Bowser: Then man the food-fight initiator!

Hammer Brother 2: What?!? I thought we were going to fight, not food fight!

Luigi: Did you hear something Mario?

Mario: Nope-a!

Bowser: Shush, you two! The food fight is part of the plan, you dope!

Hammer Brother 1: Oh.  
The hammer brothers went to the food-fight initiator, aimed at Luigi and Mario, and fired.

SPLAT!

Luigi: What did you do that for, Peach and Yoshi?  
Mario: Yeah! What-a was that-a for?  
Peach: We didn't do anything about that!  
Yoshi: Yoshi innocent!

Luigi then threw his pizza at Yoshi.

Peach: Oh no, don't you dare!

Mario: FOOD FIGHT!!!

Thus began the food fight. They were so into this food fight, that they didn't notice Bowser sneak behind another big tree with his new machine.

Mario was throwing pie at Luigi and Pizza at yoshi. Luigi was throwing his soup at Mario. Yoshi didn't throw anything; he was trying to eat the food in the air.

Bowser then threw his Koopa Suprise; a pie with a smoke bob-omb inside.

KA-BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach couldn't see, so Bowser crept over to Peach, and grabbed her.

Peach: HEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
It was a good thing that Luigi had his Polergeist 2000 with him, so the smoke was cleared up, in time to catch Bowser with the princess.

Mario: Hey! Where do you think-a you're-a going?

Bowser: Nowhere, but the princess better enjoy her last moments of freedom!

Luigi: What do you mean?!?

Bowser then brings out the Mind Controller 2000.

Luigi: OH-NO! That's the mind controller 2000 that I've seen in magazines! So that means... OH NO!!!!!!!!!!  
Mario: Mama-mia!

Bowser aims at Peach, presses the blue button, then fires!

Mario: Peach! Are you all right-a?

Peach is unconsious for a moment.  
Then suddenly, she opens her eyes, and gets up.

Mario: Peach! You're all right-a!  
Mario then notices that her face seems all emotionless.

Peach: (monotone voice) I will obey.

Review!


	3. The Servant

Windose presents

Super Mario Brothers

Mind Control

Disclaimer - I'm sorry police! I just wanted Mario so badly!

Note - There will be lots o' mind control in this story, but since it's rated K+, there won't be any sex or anything. Just some hilarious stuff. Sincerely, Tfiction.

Chapter 3

The Servant

Last Time, Peach was put under Bowser control. Here comes some funny parts.

Mario: No! Peach! You have-a to snap-a out-a of it!

Bowser: She will no longer listen to you, Mario. Come, Peach.

Peach: Yes, master.

Bowser went to his castle, with Peach following.

Mario felt very unhappy.

Luigi: I agree that we have to somehow snap her out of this mind control. But right now, we need a plan.

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle...

Hammer Brother 1: You've done it Bowser! You've finally got Peach under your control!

Bowser: I know. But now to give it another go.

He gets out his remote for the suggestion giver.

Bowser: Now, Peach. You are now my servant.

Peach: (monotone voice) Yes, master. I am your servant.

Bowser: Your first job is to bow down to me.

Peach: (monotone voice) I will obey, master.

Peach, inside, was unwilling to obey, but the mind control was too powerful for that to happen, so Peach actually bowed down to him.

Bowser: Now, follow me.

Bowser led Peach to the attic.

Bowser: Your job is to give the attic a good dusting.

Peach had never been asked to dust an attic before (since she didn't even have one), but since she was put under mind control, she responded like she had done it before.

Peach: (monotone voice) Yes, master.

She went to start dusting.

5 minutes later...

Peach: (monotone voice) All finished, master.

Bowser: Let me see.

Bowser looked into the attic, and saw that she had done a good job.

Bowser: WOW! Good job, my servant.  
Peach: (monotone voice) Thank you, master.

Meanwhile, at Peach's castle...

Mario: I can't believe that Peach is under Bowser's control.  
Luigi: I think that I have a plan, but we need a day to do it.

Mario: I can't wait that long. I have to save her!  
Luigi: Wait! Mario!

However, Mario was already on his way to stop Bowser.  
Luigi: I hope he realizes that he could be put under Bowser's control too.

Review!


	4. Mario gets controlled too!

Windose presents

Super Mario Brothers

Mind Control

Disclaimer - If I give you Doggy Life, will you please give me Mario?

Note - There will be lots o' mind control in this story, but since it's rated K+, there won't be any sex or anything. Just some hilarious stuff. Sincerely, Tfiction.

Chapter 4

Mario gets controlled too!

Mario was on his way to save the princess. However, Bowser saw him coming, so he got his Mind Controller 2000 ready.

Mario: Mama-mia! If I can-a save-a the princess, how can I snap-a her out-a of it?  
Just then, Bowser came out, loaded his machine, and aimed at Mario.

Bowser: I won't tell you, even **IF** you could save her.  
Mario: MAMA-MIA!

Bowser fired!

Mario: (monotone voice) I will obey.

Bowser: Now, Mario, you are my slave.

Mario: (monotone voice) Yes master. I am your slave.

Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle...

Luigi: It's finally ready! The de-controller 3000 is finally ready!

Toad: What is the de-controller 3000?  
Luigi: The de-controller 3000 is something that can stop mind control made by the Mind Controller 2000.

Toad: Ok. I see.

Luigi: You ready, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yoshi ready! Yoshi ready!  
Luigi: I hope you're ready, Bowser, since we're coming for you!

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle...

Bowser: FINALLY! I'VE GOT MARIO IN MY POWER!

Just then, Bowser finds a purple switch and a grey switch.  
Bowser: What does this thing do?

The goomba from chapter 1 came in, to find that Bowser found the Grey and purple switch.

Goomba: Ah! I see that you've found the personality switches.

Bowser: What do these buttons do?

Goomba: If you aim at one of your targets that are in your control, and then push one of those buttons, you can change their personality.

Bowser: How does this work?

Goomba: I'll tell you...

///Goomba Lesson///

The Purple switch

This purple switch can change (victim's) emotion to whatever you want. For instance, if you use this on one of your victims and say "Joy", they will instantly be happy and full of joy. If you say "Anger", they will be angry.

The Grey switch

This grey switch can have (victim) think that they are whatever you want them to be. For instance, if you use this on one of your victims and say "robot", they will think like a robot.

///end lesson///

Bowser: Wow! Thanks again.

Review!


	5. The Decontroller

Windose presents

Super Mario Brothers

Mind Control

Disclaimer - You know what I'm going to say.

Note - There will be lots o' mind control in this story, but since it's rated K+, there won't be any sex or anything. Just some hilarious stuff.

That was until this chapter. Now here come some evil commands from Bowser.

Sincerely, Tfiction.

Chapter 5

The De-Controller

Bowser tested the purple switch on Peach.

Bowser: Joy.

As quick as a flash, Peach, still under Bowser's control, became filled with joy.

Peach: I'm so happy being like this!  
Bowser: Emotionless.

As quick as a flash, Peach, **STILL** under Bowser's control, was emotionless, yet again.

Next, Bowser tested the Grey switch on Mario.

Bowser: Dog.  
Mario instantly believed he was a dog.

Mario: Arf Arf!

Bowser: IT WORKS!

Just then, Mario thought that Bowser's foot was a shoe, and almost tried to pee on it, thus having Mario wet himself.

Bowser: ACK! HUMAN!

Mario then was back to human form.

Bowser was so distracted by testing the new buttons, that he didn't notice Luigi and Yoshi come in to rescue the princess.

Luigi: Hey! Princess!

Apparently, they were about to use it on Peach, but this was a fake!  
It was Wendy O. Koopa!

Wendy: HEY! DAD! WE HAVE INTRUDERS!  
Luigi: BUSTED! RUN FOR IT!

Too late. Bowser just went into the room, and used his Mind Controller on yoshi.  
Luigi: Oh no! Not you too!

Yoshi: Yoshi not controlled!

Apparently, he was right, since you can't put mind control on dinosaurs that easily.

Bowser was so busy trying to figure out why the machine failed, that he didn't notice Luigi and Yoshi sneak away.

A few minutes later...

Luigi: Hey! Mario!

Then, Luigi noticed something different about Mario. Then he figured out why.

Mario was under Bowser's power. But not for long.

Luigi used his De-controller to free Mario from Bowser's control.

Mario: What-a happened?

Luigi: Long story short, you were under Bowser's control.

Mario: Oh no! The princess is-a under Bowser's control! We've-a got to-a save her!

Luigi: Uh, Mario?

Mario: What?

Luigi: I don't think we're going to save her that easily.

Just then, Luigi was grabbed by a pair of hands. Human hands. And not Mario's hands.

The princess, still under Bowser's control, had gotten Luigi.

Bowser: Well done, my servant.

Peach: (monotone voice) Thank you, master.

Luigi: You've got to -

Click!

Luigi: (monotone voice) I will obey.

To be concluded...

Review!


	6. The Victims get freed!

Windose presents

Super Mario Brothers

Mind Control

Disclaimer - I'll give you $100 dollars for Mario!

Note - There will be lots o' mind control in this story, but since it's rated K+, there won't be any sex or anything. Just some hilarious stuff.

That was until this chapter. Now here come some evil commands from Bowser.

Sincerely, Tfiction.

Chapter 6

The victims get freed!

Bowser: GWAHAHAHAR!!!!! You can never win now! Isn't that right, my servants?

Luigi and Peach: (monotone voice) Yes, master.

Bowser: What are you going to do now?!?  
Mario: This-a!

And as quick as a flash, he used the De-Controller on Luigi, then Peach, freeing them.

Peach went to give Mario a big kiss!  
Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: It's-a me! Mario!  
Luigi: And a Me! Luigi!

Peach: Don't forget me! Peach!

Yoshi: Yoshi is Yoshi!

Mario: What-a are you-a going to-a do now, Bowser?

Bowser: I will soon control you all!

Just then, someone other than Bowser armed the Mind Controller 2000, aimed at Bowser, and fired.  
Bowser: (monotone voice) I will obey.

This someone now controlled Bowser, and he was the Goomba from Chapter 1.

Goomba: This is for not giving me my paycheck on PayDay yesterday!

Later...

Peach: It's so glad that things are back to normal.

Luigi: I wonder what Bowser is doing right now?  
Peach: I can just wonder...

At Bowser's castle...

Goomba: You are my slave, Bowser.

Bowser: Yes master. I am your slave.

Goomba: Now, give me double my paycheck that I usually get.

Bowser: Yes, master.

Goomba then looks at the screen and says, "What? I deserve a paycheck!"

The End!

Review!


End file.
